


Engineers

by Diamond_King



Series: Songs of our Time [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Halfnut-Halfbad, Maybe - Freeform, Modern Music, Nice voice, Not Canon Compliant, Singing, Summer Hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_King/pseuds/Diamond_King
Summary: Another Sing-and Dance ( more like stomp) contest onboard the Eclector





	Engineers

**Author's Note:**

> QWell this idea came hoppling to me whilst writing on Dear Anon Internet and listening to music as inspiration. The song is BANG by TRAVI, this summers hit, according to German Tv.   
> My idea was that Halfnut could actually sing, but wanted to Taserface's Halfnut,like it's Yondu's Kraglin, get it?  
> So he and Kraggles get along, privately, not legally in the mess Hall, where it's often Yondu vs Taserface.  
> And Kraglin as well as Halfnut are Engineers. And they know what do, mostly.

Halfnut was in the eclector's thruster heart-their core. Abnd he couldn't get this dumb terran song outta hias head, he din't know Kraglin was assigned to watch him, on Yondus accord. So he set his commlink onto "Quills Music"-Channel and searched for it , mumbling about just istening, Quill the brat said it'll get unstuck eas'er thatta way. 

Intercomm: You know it go a little,a little, you know it go a little

Kraglin _wagging his head, almost banging along_

Halfnut (near shy , more hummingly) :I wanna run, I wanna let go, burned by the sun, I shouldn't know, I wanna run. Try not to let it show, But I know...( voice fading)

Rocket ( on the Milano , making a bomb) : He know it feels like _Bang_ like a bomb ( points bomb randomly upwards); He know it feels like _Bang_ b-bang like that bomb( points bomb, again); He know it feels like, He know it feels like ( tinkering)

Intercomm (Eclector):Bang, bang, hit it, hit it ( multiple reps) ,I wanna run, I wanna run, I wanna run, I wanna let go

Halfnut (full voice, all passionate and hittting ev'ry note): burned by the sun, I shouldn't know..( dancing wide circles)

Kraglin _Is all kinds of stunned_

Intercomm: :I wanna run..

Halnut _stomping in tact, starting to move his legs x-legged and shaking left to right, multitool stiil in hands_

Kragling _now tapping along, head banging, arms still crossed_

Halfnut ( All lost in the music) :Try not to let it show, **But** I know. I know it feels like, **BANG** like gun, Ba-ba-BANG like a gun! ( casually loads his plasma gun) He know it feels like **BANG** like my gun, ba-ba-bang like my gun! ( sings into his plasma gun, unarmed and fire-ready) **BANG** like gun, Ba-ba-BANG like a gun! ( dances backwards) **BANG** like gun, Ba-ba-BANG like a gun! **BANG** like gun, Ba-ba-BANG like a gun!

Kraglin:( mumbling uncounciously along while thinking)But I know, la lalala la...

Halfnut : I know it feels like, **BANG WITH MY GUN!**   
*Poses*   
() /  
<|| <\---Halfnut  
||  
/\


End file.
